Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle power supply system which supplies electrical power from a DC (Direct Current) power source of an electrically driven vehicle to an external AC (Alternating Current) device.
Description of Related Art
In the past, a vehicle power supply system has been proposed which uses a DC power source such as a battery or a fuel cell mounted in an electrically driven vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a fuel cell automobile and supplies electric power to a home electric appliance (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-325392).
A power supply system (a vehicle power supply system) disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-325392 includes a vehicle having means for supplying electric power to the outside of the vehicle, a stationary fuel cell system having an inverter for DC/AC conversion, a loading device to which the electric power is supplied from the stationary fuel cell system, and a system power source which supplies the electric power to the stationary fuel cell system. This power supply system connects the vehicle and the stationary fuel cell system and supplies the electric power from the DC power source of the vehicle via the inverter of the stationary fuel cell system to the loading device, during a power failure of the system power source.